


The Fall

by Tgaret990



Series: The Celestials AU [1]
Category: All Elite Wrestling, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: Advanced Technology, Alternate Universe - Future, Angelic Grace, Angels, Angels have lots of powers, Arena fights, Bionics, Biotics, Culture Differences, Experimentation, Fallen Angels, Having good friends makes a world of difference, Learning to live among humans, M/M, Not quite cyberpunk, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Unrest in Society, love at first touch, prize fighting, tags to be added with chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:21:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28307436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tgaret990/pseuds/Tgaret990
Summary: In the autumn of 2201, an event known as The Fall occurred, the destruction of The Heavens, home of the Angels. Two injured angels plummeted from the sky at dawn, one landing in Manitoba, Canada and the other in Kagoshima, Japan.They must find a way to navigate the restless futuristic society of humanity that is balancing on a knife's edge between destruction and peace, not knowing that they are responsible for both the beginning and end of a soon to be global war.
Relationships: Ibushi Kota/Kenny Omega
Series: The Celestials AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2073285
Kudos: 8





	The Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Terra: Earth  
> Caelum: Heaven, sky
> 
> (both are Latin)

Prologue

A/N: I REALLY don’t need to be coming up with anymore AUs right now. But this popped into my head. And I needed to write the initial idea out at least. I should probably plan it out more, establish the lore and such, research, but I’ve never been good at that sort of thing. I’m too impatient. XD I do plan to commit time to this and write it all out eventually. Posting to see if there’s any interest. Merry Christmas and happy holidays! <3

  
  


_ 2201 _

_ Autumn Equinox _

_ The Fall _

Their eyes met for the briefest of moments across the battlefield. Blades danced and grace flew through the air, blood running on the darkened and tainted grounds like a rushing river. They’d saved each other’s lives several times that day, two angels on opposite sides of a war they had no interest in fighting. Two heirs to two clans that had refused peace. Two clans that were tearing each other apart, slaughtering each other like animals. Two clans that had turned the Heavens into ruins.

Kenny Omega was heir to Clan Terra, the clan founded by a human gifted ascension and immortality long ago, only a few millennia after the creation of the universe. Blonde, curly hair, ocean blue eyes, wings as white as snow. Shy, modest, attentive, curious, and absolutely fascinated with the human world. Inheritor of his clan’s Gift. With one touch he could see the memories of another, and share his in turn. And if both parties were willing, meld minds and hearts together, make two one.

Kota Ibushi was heir to Clan Caelum, the original clan of angels that inhabited the Heavens at the beginning of creation. Long, dark brown hair, chestnut brown eyes, wings as gold as the rising sun. Spirited, carefree, intuitive, humble, and a lover of the world’s history. Inheritor of his clan’s Gift. His presence made those nearby unable to express nothing but their honest intentions and deepest desires if he so willed it. None could lie or deceive him, and no secrets were safe.

The year was 2201, and the Angels were destroying the sanctuary gifted to them from the beginning of time. Kenny and Kota’s eyes locked as their kin fell around them. They had only met a handful of times, at important events, but enough times to know they shared the same view of their race: that there was no need for clan separation, no such thing as clan superiority, no need for war. Their eyes met, and a sad understanding passed between them, an understanding that there was nothing they could do except survive. Survive and hopefully rebuild, a goal they shared deep within their hearts. They reached out a hand to each other…

Suddenly the air went silent, and for a fraction of a moment it seemed like time had stopped all throughout the universe. A bright supernova consumed their vision then as a deafening blast sent both angels plummeting, ground crumbling beneath their feet. They both cried out in pain, Kota clutching his head and Kenny clutching his left shoulder. The Veil separating the Heavens from Earth tore open, the remains of the ancient civilization not vaporized by the blast raining down onto the mortal world.

Two angels, the only survivors of the countless that had existed over time, fell. One became assimilated into the mortal way of life, hiding his true identity and crafting a human one, a mortal one. One eventually escaped years of imprisonment and experimentation, waking from his healing slumber in panic and confusion.

The world changed.

Biotics, experimental abilities given to humans using impure copies of celestial DNA, rose to popularity. Bionics, technological replacements/enhancements implanted into the human body, which had been a quickly growing field in its own right at the time, fell into competition with it. A popular arena style fight competition that had taken the world by storm in the previous few decades became a proving ground for those with biotics and bionics alike, a proving ground that would soon be taken much too seriously. A proving ground that would once again spark a war, one that could easily destroy the balance of the very universe itself.

XxX

In the autumn of 2201, an event known as The Fall occurred, the destruction of The Heavens, home of the Angels. Two injured angels plummeted from the sky at dawn, one landing in Manitoba, Canada and the other in Kagoshima, Japan. One was lucky enough to be conscious after his landing. The other… Was not. One was able to run, to scrape together an identity and form a life among humans. The other… Was captured and studied in a laboratory for over a decade. It was almost like fate, then, that they would meet again someday in this other world. Two fallen angels would come face to face after what felt like a lifetime of war, of fighting, wandering, wondering… 

And they would be the key to everything.

**Part One: The Fall**


End file.
